Disney's Christmas Stories
Disney's Christmas Stories is a 2016 a direct-to-video animated Christmas movie made by Walt Disney Home Video and won the Award for Best Animated Feature Film at the 5th Canadian Animation Film Festival in 2016. The video features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Pete, Donald Duck. Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pinocchio, Alice, Geppetto, White Rabbit, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Cinderella, Jaq, Gus, Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Mortimer Mouse, Figaro the Kitten and Chip 'n Dale with cameos by Owl, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, and a Beagle Boy. The film comprises five separate segments, Along with the Mickey's Soundstional Parade daytime parade, this production was one of the first to depict the Mickey Mouse series characters with paper animation with narration by Brian Blessed. A sequel, titled Disney's Christmas Storybook was released in 2018. Plot The narrator recites the first 10 words of The Night Before Christmas before saying, "Oh, wait. Different story, but we'll still see a mouse". The narrator announces new tales of giving and loving, and a book opens to show pop-up elves. The Nutcracker Ballet This first segment tells the story of Pinocchio and Alice who are competing in an Ballet competition. The girls each are joined by their boyfriends, Geppetto and White Rabbit as they prepare to take the ballet. The Nutcracker becomes envious of crowd's reaction to Pinocchio and Alice and attempts to steal the spotlight for herself. Pinocchio and Alice performs several stunts to regain the spotlight, ''Fantasia 2000'' Ballerina, who become her backup ballet, while her counterpart summons the ''Fantasia 2000'' Tin Soldier from the same film. Fed up, Pinocchio and Alice putting each other at risk, and then try pulling dramatic stunts to draw the attention of the crowds. When Pinocchio and Alice accidentally slipped on a fallen handbell while landing from a stunt blindfolded, Pinocchio and Alice, and they both apologize. Together, they perform a grand finale. Jaq Stuck On Christmas The Three Little Mice wake up one Christmas morning and open their presents, even though they are supposed to wait first for Cinderella, Aunt Mary, Gus and Aunt Perla to arrive. After the boys take their new sleds from their Uncle Jaq (not reading the included gift card) they go sledding and have Christmas dinner. While Jaq, Cinderella, Mary, Gus and Aunt Perla sing carols, the boys play with their new toys. Later, it is time for the boys to go to bed and having enjoyed the day immensely, the boys then wish that it would be Christmas every day. Their wish is granted and at first the three are joyful. After a few days, however, they begin to get sick of Christmas and soon realize that every day will be exactly the same as the day when they first made their wish. They then decide to change the course of action of the next day by playing tricks and pranks, including swapping the cooked turkey with a live one for the dinner table. The day turns out to be a bad Christmas for everyone, especially Jaq. After this, the boys finally read the gift card that was given to them which they had previously disregarded. The card is from Jaq and Mary, it wishes them love and explains that Christmas is not just about presents, it is about being with family. The boys instantly become guilty for their pranks and decide to make amends by making the next day the best Christmas ever. At the end of the next day, the boys finally realize the true meaning of Christmas and the time loop comes to an end, leading into the day after Christmas. A Very Dumbo Christmas Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse are mailing out a letter to Santa Claus (Disney). However, as soon as they get home, The Ringmaster, the neighbor, tells Dumbo that Santa does not exist, predicting how he can't fly around the world in one night. Things get worse when Timothy Q. Mouse poses as Santa for some kids and Timothy Q. Mouse finds out that he tricked him. Dumbo is determined to prove to Timothy Q. Mouse that Santa does exist and even stays up all Christmas Eve to keep an eye out for him. But after falling off the roof, Dumbo gives up hope of Santa coming. Now, Timothy Q. Mouse does everything that Dumbo did to make his father happy, including posing as Santa. In the end, the real Santa actually comes and gives Timothy Q. Mouse the gift the boy asked for earlier (as well as blows some snow on The Ringmaster's house when the cunning neighbor tries to flatter the legendary figure). Grumpy's Gift This story revolves around Grumpy (Disney Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs) and his Christmas wish of peace and quiet. Snow White (character Disney), Doc (Disney Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs), Happy The Dwarf, Sleepy The Dwarf, Bashful The Dwarf, Sneezy The Dwarf, and Dopey (Disney Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs) also appear. As Grumpy returns home from Christmas shopping, he daydreams and misses his bus. He runs to catch after it, but he is slowed down by a series of well-wishers. Grumpy becomes increasingly annoyed by the joyous people, and, at home, he is annoyed to hear the same Christmas carols on his radio. When Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey arrive, Grumpy becomes annoyed that they want to go out so soon after he returned home, but Snow White, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey drags him out. Grumpy finds that he can not escape "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", and he inadvertently vandalizes a windows display. After he is kicked out of the mall by a policeman, he feels guilty for his lack of Christmas spirit and helps off-key carolers. Snow White, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey join him, and Grumpy sings from his heart. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Enchanted Christmas Based on the story Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas by Andy Knight. The film then Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Young Max, Pete and Goofy switches into a lengthy flashback, during the events of the first film right after the Beast saves Belle from a wolf pack. Belle is excited for Christmas but is shocked when the castle servants reveal the Beast has forbidden Christmas from occurring. Belle finds the Beast outside in the snow and offers to teach him ice skating. But inside Maestro Forte, the court composer (transformed into a pipe organ) playing a piece is interrupted by Fife the piccolo's applause. Forte offers Fife a solo in his opera for being his eyes and ears (since he's bolted to the wall), after Fife tells Forte about the master skating with Belle, Forte reveals his position as Beast's confidant and refuses to let Belle take his place, then instructs Fife to see the blossoming love wither on the vine. When the Beast and Belle are having fun, Fife then interrupts their skating, causing them to crash into a snow-bank; and when Belle makes a snow angel, the Beast see his angel as a shadow of a monster. He roars, swipes at some snow and storms off inside, leaving Belle and the castle servants alone. Belle decides to throw Christmas, Mickey Mouse and Young Max accompanying her to the castle attic where they meet Angelique, one of Mickey Mouse's lovers who objects to the reintroduction of Christmas, due to the Beast's curse occurring on Christmas when he rejected the Enchantress entry into the castle. The Beast consults Forte, who prefers to remain in his new form than being returned to normal, enjoying his manipulation over the Beast's anger. The Beast confronts Belle in the castle's boiler room, but they come to blows over their argument over Christmas. Belle eventually meets Forte, who advises her to venture into the deepest part of the forest to cut down a giant Christmas tree. Meanwhile in the castle, Donald Duck is sent by Beast to fetch Belle and bring her to him so she could hear a song by Forte as her present, but finds her gone. He informs the other servants of Beast's need for Belle, and Goofy volunteers to help him. As they both went outside the castle, Goofy and Donald Duck find tracks from Belle's sleigh leading to the black forest, and realizing in shock that she is in danger, the two servants decide to go after her. Back at the west wing, Beast is still waiting for Belle to show up with impatience, but after Minnie Mouse tells him that the household can't find her, he looks at the magic mirror to see what's happening and becomes enraged upon believing Belle is running away again (just like after she found the west wing against his warning). Taking advantage of this, Forte deceives Beast that Belle has "abandoned" him and nearly succeeds in telling him to forget about his feelings for the girl and not to fall in love with her. Beast destroys the Christmas decorations in the dining room where Pete is and storms off outside to bring Belle back, leaving Pete hopeless. However, Belle finds the tree is near impossible to cut down and eventually falls under a sheet of ice. The Beast learns what has happened and goes to rescue her with Donald Duck, Goofy, Fife and carpenter Axe. However, knowing she was planning Christmas against his wishes, he imprisons Belle in the dungeons. The servants visit Belle, Angelique apologizing for her sarcastic attitude. The Beast finds a present, a storybook, from Belle and reads it. Moved by the book's words, the Beast has a change of heart and frees Belle, offering to celebrate Christmas after all. Forte is furious and uses his music in an attempt to destroy the castle. The Beast confronts Forte, but is overwhelmed by his music. Fife points out Forte's keyboard is his weak point, the Beast tossing it at Forte who collapses and dies. Belle, the Beast and the servants celebrate Christmas together even In "Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Enchanted Christmas", one of Mickey's conducted and Pete Cry by are very similar to his conducted and cry by in the 1942 theatrical short, "Symphony Hour". As the movie comes to a close, we see Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Max, Pete, Goofy, Belle, the Beast, Pinocchio, Alice, Geppetto, White Rabbit, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq, Gus, Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey joining each other in the streets outside, singing a medley consisting of "As Long As There's Christmas", "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", "The Nutcracker: Waltz of The Flowers" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", and wishing the audience a happy holidays. Segment Christmas Storybooks scenes * Director: Don Hahn * Art director: Pixote Hunt * Story: Kirk Hanson * Screenplay: Don Hahn, Irene Mecchi and David Reynolds * Narration by Brian Blessed The Nutcracker Ballet * Director: Hendel Butoy * Writers: Bill Motz, Bob Roth and Peggy Holmes * Story development: Peggy Holmes *Animation supervisors: Alison Wells and Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Animators: Jimmy Tovar, Richard C. Trebus Jr., Karen Tremblay, Brian Tribble, Maureen Trueblood, Helen Tse and Tony Tulipano * Starring: Elan Garfias, Hynden Walch, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Santino Fontana and Lea Michele * Based on the story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen, Jaq Stuck On Christmas * Director: Chris Buck * Writers: Chad Fiveash, Charlie Cohen, James Patrick Stoteraux and Matthew O'Callaghan * Story development: Chad Fiveash and James Patrick Stoteraux * Animation supervisors: Alison Wells and Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Starring: Jess Harnell, Corey Burton, Jennifer Hale, Jim Cummings, Wyatt Dean Hall and Tress MacNeille A Very Dumbo Christmas * Director: Chris Buck * Writers: Scott Spencer Gordon, Tom Nance and Carter Crocker * Story development: Theresa Cullen * Animation supervisors: Alison Wells and Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Starring: Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Wyatt Dean Hall and Tress MacNeille Grumpy's Gift * Director: Eric Goldberg * Writers: Eric Goldberg, Jim Peronto and Carole Holliday * Story development: Carole Holliday * Animation supervisors: Alison Wells and Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Starring: Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bennett and Katherine Von Till Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Enchanted Christmas * Director: Hendel Butoy * Writers: Richard Cray, Temple Mathews and Matthew O'Callaghan * Story development: Colin Goldman and Matthew O'Callaghan * Animation supervisors: John Mahovlich, Luc Marier and Victor Marchetti * Starring: Julie Nathanson, Robby Benson, Bret Iwan, Russi Taylor, Tony Anselmo, Bill Farmer, Corey Burton, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Jennifer Hale, Wyatt Dean Hall, Katherine Von Till, Elan Garfias and Hynden Walch * Based on the story Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas by Andy Knight, Category:2016 films Category:Christmas Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Pluto Category:Daisy Duck Category:Pete Category:Chip and Dale Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Beauty & the Beast characters